Romance desde la Inocencia
by FanRubius
Summary: No podía evitarlo,... por más que quisiera, no pudo evitar no enamorarse de ella,... la chica más perfecta que cruzó su camino cuando apenas eran unas inocentes infantes,... No pudo evitarlo a tiempo, puesto que cuando menos se había dado cuenta, ella ya era el centro de su vida,... y ese centro tenía un nombre,... y es Luka Megurine


**Romance desde la Inocencia**

Hace mucho tiempo, en Tokio, Japón se estableció un concurso donde los alumnos de cada escuela debían buscar materiales reciclables y enviarlos por correo al gobierno, el trato era que la escuela que recaude más material se llevará un viaje a un lindo hotel con vista al lago. Y obviamente, todos querían ganar.

Durante ese corto plazo de un mes, fecha dictada donde acabaría el concurso, los alumnos de cada escuela ya habían recaudado no miles… ¡millones de materiales reciclables!

Todos soñaban con ganar, pero bueno… solo había que juntarse de las manos y tener fe verdadera para que eso se dé.

Por fin el día llegó, y el intendente de Japón tuvo la dicha de confesar quien era el ganador.

Quitando todo el revuelo del himno nacional japonés, los diversos comerciales, cartas de agradecimiento y otras publicidades de campaña por fin el hombre tuvo el agrado de presentar a los ganadores

- Y la escuela ganadora es…- el intendente mantuvo un momento de silencio con el papel en mano -… ¡La escuela primaria de Crypton!-

Pareciera como si hubiese sido la noticia de la victoria de Japón en un mundial de futbol, puesto a que los niños alumnos de dicha escuela saltaron gritos de victoria como nunca, en especial en la casa de una pequeña niña de seis años de tez blanca, ojos aguamarina y cabello del mismo color, con la particularidad de estar amarrados a dos coletas que le llegaban a sus pequeños hombros de infante.

La pequeña pegaba saltitos hasta como sus piernas se lo permitieran, desbordaba energía que podría llenar hasta varias baterías si bien así lo decía su padre, quien también estaba exaltado por la noticia.

- ¡Momento!- fue lo que sacó de la estupefacción de los ojos agua marinos que miraban atentos a la pantalla -… aquí hay un segundo ganador, y quien compartirá el premio con la Escuela Primaria de Crypton es… ¡La escuela primaria de Tokio!-

El intendente explicó que ambas escuelas sorpresivamente empataron con 2 millones ochocientas cargas de material reciclable, lo cual es un empate, un justo y sorpresivo empate.

- ¡Eso no es justo, ganamos primero!- chilló la peliacua inútilmente gritándole al pobre televisor que ni culpa tenía

- Miku chan, cálmate. Mírale el lado amable, encontrarás un amigo- dijo un hombre de pelo aguamarina, igual a la pequeña revoltosa, el muchacho intentaba calmar las ansias de su pequeña hija, quien solo optó por hacer un puchero de lo más tierno -¿Ves? Si te calmas todo es mejor-

- Pero yo no quiero amigos, los amigos son solo una pérdida de tiempo- refunfuñó la peliacua, el hombre de la casa solo atinó a suspirar cansado. Por más que lo intentará, no podía conseguir que su hija tuviera amigos.

¿Pero qué era lo que pasaba alrededor de esa turbulenta niña? Simplemente tenía energía para todo un día, tarde y noche.

Sus ``amigos´´ solo querían acercársele a ella por su particular belleza e inocencia, sí pese a tener solo tiernos seis años algunos chicos ya planeaban tenerla como novia. Pero no para besarse o entrar en una noche ardiente pidiendo más.

No, ni siquiera pensaba hacerlo, para la pequeña peliacua lo veía asqueroso compartir saliva con un ``niño´´. A su edad solo pensaba en comer arena en la playa o huir de los niños porque tenían piojos.

Un día, un peli azul se le acercó a la niña, el chico tenía siete años y era ya un coqueto de lo peor

- Ne, Miku chan- dijo el peli azul lamiendo su helado de chocolate -¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?-

- ¿Novia? ¿Qué es eso?- fue lo único que el chico obtuvo por respuesta

- Son dos chicos que juegan a mamá y papá, besándose la boca y juntándose de las manos- respondió el peli azul

- Eh,… eso suena asqueroso, no quiero besar la boca de otra persona, no quiero que me babeen, eso suena repugnante- dijo la peliacua

- ¡Ah, vamos, será divertido!- bufó el chico

- Está bien…- suspiró la peliacua. Y ella y Kaito se convirtieron en novios.

Grave error para el peli azul.

Las ocurrencias de su novia lo sacaban de sus casillas, una vez tomaron un desodorante y unos fósforos y quemaron su tarea, el pobre niño no quería hacerlo, temía quemarse los dedos y morir. Pero la peliacua seguía con sus planes.

Después, se escabulleron del establecimiento del jardín de infantes y se saltearon las clases jugando a los ``pistoleros´´ en el castillo de juegos del patio. Sin duda tuvieron una severa reprimenda después de eso.

Y Kaito decidió acabar con su relación a la siguiente semana, una semana de noviazgo, nuevo récord.

Y Miku seguía atemorizando a todos con su desbordante energía. No importa como esté, siempre era así con ella…

Eso era algo que tenía muy preocupado a Kazuto Hatsune, su pobre padre.

Después de dar el anuncio de los ganadores del viaje al hotel con vista al gran lago, los familiares de los niños prepararon los bolsos de sus hijos para que partieran al viaje.

En un complejo deportivo, se encontraba una peli rosa con una madre quien le sacaba fotos pese a las protestas de la niña

- ¡Mamá ya deja de sacarme fotos, estoy agotada!- bufó la niña haciendo un tierno puchero, pero un ``click´´ hizo que su pesadilla fotogénica no acabase nunca

- Pero cariño, te ves tan linda y te voy a extrañar tanto que quiero tener varias fotos tuyas para cuando sea vieja- la pequeña peli rosa volvió a hacer un lindo puchero, hasta que un hombre peli rosa justiciero llego para salvarla

- Cariño, si sigues sacándole fotos a la niña vas a hacerle perder el autobús del viaje- dijo el padre de la pequeña peli rosa – Vamos, Lukita a comprar galletas-

- ¡Sí!- dijo la pequeña Luka regresando con su estado de ánimo feliz

- Claro, con él te pones feliz pero yo que te pido una última foto no ¿Eh?- ante ese comentario, el hombre le sacó la lengua burlonamente a su esposa.

El autobús en la escuela primaria de Tokio por fin había llegado, primera semana asistirían los de jardín, primero y segundo grado.

La pequeña peli rosa se subió al autobús y buscó asientos a la par de su amiga Lily Masuda, quien siempre ha estado a su lado.

El camino al hotel fue muy aburrido, todos se quedaron dormidos y nada bueno pasó, según lo relatan los que no durmieron.

.

.

.

Del otro lado de la carretera, otra escuela ganadora se dirigía al mismo hotel, pero aquí si pasaban cosas, más bien, una peliacua hacía que pasaran cosas.

Todos los profesores tenían escrituras en sus mejillas y los alumnos solo atinaban a reír.

Al llegar al hotel, pusieron sus cosas en la entrada, puesto a que las habitaciones serían asignadas.

Meiko era la instructora, y asignó a un alumno de cada institución a compartir cuarto juntos

- Hatsune Miku con Megurine Luka, ustedes dos serán compañeras en la habitación 231…- fue el mandato que dictó la castaña. Las dos extrañas se miraron a los ojos, ambas sorprendidas ante la inesperada noticia.

Las dos pequeñas se dirigieron a su respectiva habitación, aún no se habían dirigido la palabra. Solo se limitaron a mirarse, aunque Miku había notado que su compañera se había sonrojado un poco

- ¿Qué te sucede?- dijo Miku con suma inocencia

- ¿Ah?- respondió Luka, sin saber a lo que la niña se refería

- Estás colorada, ¿Por qué?- Miku tomó los cachetes de Luka y esta se sonrojó aún más -¡Ah, ya veo! Tienes miedo a que te toquen-

- ¡N-No es verdad!- se defendió la Megurine con un sonrojo peor

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Entonces como puedo hacerte esto?- la peliacua empezó a hacerle cosquillas a la peli rosa, hasta hacerla caer al suelo, quedando debajo de una pequeña y para nada inocente peliacua

- ¡Ya basta! Por favor…- esto lo dijo con un gemido de súplica, la peliacua obedeció pero se sentó en el estómago de su víctima – Me agradas, me llamo Megurine Luka-

- Y yo Hatsune Miku- la peliacua le sonrió suavemente, con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas

- Tú también te coloraste, ¡También tienes miedo a que te toquen!- rugió la peli rosa y se lanzó sobre Miku haciéndole cosquillas.

Y así siguieron por un largo rato de juegos y risas, y finalmente sellaron su amistad con una promesa de meñique

- Seremos amigas por siempre y para siempre- dijo Luka, a lo que Miku asintió y así quedó el trato…

.

.

.

.

.

.

- Por siempre…y para siempre…- balbuceó una peliacua sin prestar atención a su clase de química

- Hatsune san, ¿Tiene algo que compartir para la clase?- dijo el profesor Kiyoteru Hiyama, un hombre joven de treinta años y bastante apuesto, según las chicas

- E-Eh, no… profesor- respondió la niña, a lo que el profesor siguió con su clase.

Todo el día, la ya madura Miku Hatsune de 16 años estuvo distraída en toda la clase. Por culpa de un vago recuerdo que ama rememorar, pero justo en un momento crucial tuvo que atacarla.

- ``Y pensar que desde esa promesa ya han pasado 10 años´´- pensó para sí misma, al recordar que aún tenía a su lado a su dulce amiga de pelo rosa, aquella persona que nunca dejó atrás, que siempre respetó, amó y contuvo con todo el amor… Espera, ¿Qué fue eso último?

Sí, aunque le haya costado aceptarlo, amaba en secreto a su mejor amiga Megurine Luka, estaba muy encariñada a la serena e inocente peli rosa que hasta la misma Hatsune había logrado conquistar la hiperactividad con la que nació.

Es que,… la peli rosa era tan linda, sensual, guapa, preciosa y en palabras vulgares… estaba buenísima ¿Cómo no enamorarse de alguien así?

- Estuviste en la luna mucho tiempo, ¿Eh, Puerritos?- dijo una voz conocida por la peliacua

- ¡Luka chan!- la peliacua se abalanzó a su amiga, quien la estaba esperando en la salida para ir a pasear como suelen hacer -¡Te extrañé mucho!- la peliacua estaba estrujando a su pobre amiga, quien se había sonrojado, amaba eso… amaba sonrojarla y sobre todo tocarla, aunque sea un toque inocente como un abrazo

- Miku chan, si solo fue hace media hora que te envié un mensaje- se excusó la peli rosa sin romper el abrazo

- Igual te extrañé, mi Luka chan- le dijo a SU Luka chan

- Hey, mejor vámonos a jugar o se hará tarde y ya saben lo que dicen cuando llegamos tarde…- la peli rosa rompió el abrazo para desgracia de su amiga quien hizo un mini puchero.

En síntesis, la peliacua se había enamorado del ser más perfecto del planeta.

Si bien ella también era atractiva, pero no superaba la sensual belleza de su amiga de 17 años.

- Sabes, estuve recordando esa vez que te ayudé a combatir tu miedo a las alturas- dijo Miku de repente

- ¿Ah, sí? Pues déjame decirte que fue lo más loco que jamás se te ah ocurrido- Luka tenía razón.

Cuando Miku y Luka tenían 9 años fueron a un edificio de 14 pisos, eso era parte del plan que tenía Miku para Luka

- ¿Qué debemos hacer aquí, Miku chan?- dijo Luka sintiéndose asustada por la altura del balcón

- Quiero que te amarres esto a la cintura- Miku le entregó a su amiga una soga firme, la peli rosa obedeció y se ató el objeto a la cintura, Miku tomó el otro extremo y lo ató a la barandilla del balcón con firmeza

- ¿Q-Qué harás?- inquirió la peli rosa con temor

- Quiero que pases del otro lado de la barandilla y te sujetes fuertemente- la peliacua lo dijo con tal seriedad que asustó a la pobre niña

- ¡N-Ni hablar, esto está muy alto!- refutó la Megurine, pero Miku siguió insistiendo

- No seas cobarde, si ya no resistes más te sacaré de nuevo, lo prometo, jamás te dejaré caer- respondió la pequeña Hatsune

- ¿Lo prometes?-

- Lo prometo, ahora ve- ante estas palabras, Luka tomó la barandilla con firmeza y quedó del otro lado del balcón, la peli rosa bajó la mirada a sus pies y vio que estaba muy alto. Pero si tenía la protección de su amiga no le importaba que tan peligroso sea

- Ayúdame a salir, Miku san- Miku ayudó a su amiga a salir de allí, ingresando de nuevo a la seguridad del balcón

- ¿Y, qué tal?-

- Ya… ¡Ya no tengo miedo!- dijo Luka esbozando una potente sonrisa –Gracias a ti Miku chan- y dicho esto, le robó un tierno y fugaz beso en los labios, sonrojando a Miku

- Etto,… ¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Miku confundida al no saber que era

- Es un beso de amigos, eso lo hacen siempre ¿No es así?- respondió Luka con inocencia, a lo que Miku dijo

- Etto… ¿Podrías hacerlo de nuevo?- inquirió Miku tímidamente, a lo que Luka sonrió y volvió a besar tiernamente los labios de su amiga.

Ese recuerdo pasó principalmente por la mente de Miku, quien en ningún momento se arrepintió de haber hecho semejante locura para quitarle el miedo a su amiga. Y a cambio ella recibió un beso, ambas salieron ganando.

Pero había algo que seguía molestando a su amiga, y es el hecho de que los rumores datan que Luka sale con Gakupo, el chico más guapo de la secundaria Crypton

- ¿Es verdad que sales con Gakupo, Luka chan?- dijo Miku sin mirar a la aludida, quien detuvo su paso

- ¿Quién te dijo eso?- dijo con voz seria, ocasionando estragos en el sistema nervioso de Miku ¿Acaso era verdad?

- Etto, lo escuché por ahí…-

- Quien sea que te lo haya dicho son solo rumores, ni siquiera me atrae, así que si te dijeron eso diles de mi parte que es mentira- su voz sonó rasposa

- Bueno, yo solo decía… porque me parecía extraño que mi mejor amiga estuviese de novia y que no lo supiera- Miku le sonrió para así calmar la cosa, y lo logró

- Ah, de acuerdo- dijo Luka y siguió su camino –Mejor sigamos caminando, o se hará tarde- Miku asintió y continuaron su trayecto.

Todo el camino lo cruzaron en silencio, en ningún momento decidieron hablar.

Eso fue lo peor que les pudo haber pasado, malditos rumores que estaban a punto de quebrar tan valiosa amistad

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al llegar a su casa, Miku se recostó boca abajo en su cama pensando en cómo declarársele a su peli rosa.

Llegando a la conclusión de nada…

¡Momento! Sí tenía un plan, sería algo loco, pero era eso o que Gakupo se le declare y pierda a su amiga por esa berenjena parlanchina.

.

.

.

.

En la noche, a las nueve y media para ser más exactos, sonó el timbre en la casa Megurine.

Como siempre, la única hija de la familia fue a atender

- ¿Sí? ¿Qué necesi…?- no pudo acabar la frase cuando unos labios intrusos atraparon los suyos propios, en una danza erótica de lenguas. De repente, recuperó su oxígeno al enterarse que el beso había acabado… y que la persona que se llevó su primer beso había huido a toda velocidad -…Miku chan…- fue lo último que susurró, para luego relamerse sus labios, donde su amiga los había posado.

.

.

.

.

Miku regresó a su hogar con velocidad tal que parecía que había vuelto su energía con la que había nacido.

- Ah, ah… que lejos está mi casa de la de Luka chan- jadeó la pobre Miku al llegar a su morada. No podía creer lo que había hecho, y esperaba que su amiga no le hiciera algún daño…

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, Luka no se presentó a la escuela, lo cual fue una mala señal para Miku. Puesto a que temía que Luka la rechazara y perdiera su valiosa amistad…

Hasta que al final del día de clase, Miku salió del establecimiento y caminó sola hasta su casa, cuando de repente, en un callejón oscuro fue abordada sorpresivamente.

La pobre chica chilló de miedo, pero luego unos posesivos labios tomaron control sobre los suyos…

La peliacua los reconoció e intensificó el beso ardientemente, con la lengua hizo paso al interior de la boca de su captor misterioso y lamió toda el área con gusto y sensualidad, dirigiendo una de sus manos a los muslos de la persona que la besaba.

La peliacua sintió que una mano atrapaba uno de sus pequeños pechos, pero no por eso no estaban bien formados. Al contrario, quien sea quien sea su captor los disfrutaba con esmero.

Al acabar el beso, un hilillo de saliva se escurría de los labios de la peliacua y del extraño misterioso

- Siempre… me has ayudado a enfrentar mis miedos… ahora yo te ayudaré a enfrentar los tuyos- la persona que lo dijo portaba una capucha negra, impidiendo ver su rostro, hasta que se lo quitó -… te ayudaré a superar tu miedo a tu sexualidad, Miku chan-

- Luka chan…- susurró la peliacua y sus labios fueron nuevamente envueltos en un beso romántico y apasionado

- Siempre te eh amado, por eso me molestó que mencionaras a Gakupo… temía que estuvieras de acuerdo a que yo saliera con él…-

- Jamás, tú eres mía únicamente- ante este comentario, Luka rió suavemente y dijo

- Siempre lo eh sido, siempre hemos sido el uno para el otro…- dijo Luka y besó tiernamente la nariz de Miku -… siempre hemos tenido un romance desde la inocencia…-

Dicho esto, la promesa de amigos por siempre y para siempre se cumplió por el resto de la eternidad, las dos chicas se casaron, adoptaron a unos dos terribles pequeños niños y envejecieron juntas. Con la promesa de que ninguna se alejaría de la otra.

Jamás…

**FIN**


End file.
